The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HS Kiss’.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted Dahlia cultivars that have a freely branching growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, early and freely flowering habit, daisy inflorescence form, attractive ray floret coloration, inflorescences that are not persistent, and good postproduction longevity and garden performance.
The new Dahlia originated from a chance open-pollination in 1999 of a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number V00-c1-dr, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Dahlia hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by cuttings was first conducted in Lisse, The Netherlands during the spring of 2001. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.